Tribulaciones de un elfo en Hogwarts
by Daia Black
Summary: Llegada de un elfo doméstico a Hogwarts. Slash. Sirius x Remus


**SUMMARY: Sirius x Remus. Llegada de un elfo doméstico a Hogwarts** ****

 **DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo he aprovechado que existen para escribir sobre ellos.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia es slash. Contiene relación chico-chico. Si no te agrada el tema no sigas leyendo, pero si decides seguir adelante… espero que te guste**

 **TRIBULACIONES DE UN ELFO EN HOGWARTS**

Seguramente os sorprenderá verme aquí, a las tantas de la noche, esperando en este oscuro corredor mientras el resto del castillo duerme y ronca, combando las paredes con cada inspiración, como un enorme monstruo dormitando en su cueva. (Quedó poética la frase, ¿verdad?)

Podría haberme negado, claro, pero eso sería si no fuera un elfo doméstico, porque los elfos domésticos somos seres obedientes por naturaleza, aunque eso lo saben incluso los muggles, así que está de más decirlo.

Trabajo en el más famoso Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Y no hablo de Durmstrang. Ni hablar. Ya estuve allí una temporada y tuve que pedir la baja por depresión. Nunca he visto peores alumnos que aquellos. ¿Creéis saber lo que es la esclavitud? Bueno, yo no lo supe hasta que me destinaron allí.

Oh, sé lo que se dice sobre nosotros: que somos sólo unos sirvientes, dóciles y atentos, que sólo valemos para obedecer sin rechistar y que debemos hacer siempre lo que nos piden..., pero, por pequeños que seamos, uno tiene su orgullo y hay cosas que ni siquiera un elfo debería soportar.

Que me trasladaran a Hogwarts fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Y no lo digo por el pudín de calabaza (que es de los mejores que he probado), ni por las luces brillantes que cuelgan por todo el castillo cuando llega la Navidad. (Mucho más cálido que Durmstrang, podéis estar seguros). Lo digo porque aquí uno tiene la sensación de ser un verdadero elfo doméstico e incluso, no creeréis esto, uno puede llegar a ser amigo de los alumnos.

Veréis, todo empezó el mismo día de mi venida a Hogwarts. Nada más llegar me hicieron el honor de dejarme ayudar a preparar la comida, por lo que pronto me vi en la cocina, enterrado entre un montón de platos, verduras y jugosos filetes de carne roja. Os sorprendería saber cuánto pueden llegar a comer esos niños en plena edad de crecimiento. No comen: devoran. En general son buenos chicos, niños educados que comen cuando se les dice y van a la cama cuando se les manda, casi sin rechistar. Pero luego están _los otros_. Los que, Merlín sabe cómo, se las apañan para faltar a la hora de la comida y luego aparecen en las cocinas a las tantas de la noche, pidiendo el plato del día. ¡Y con exigencias!

Era mi primer día, tal como ya he dicho, y la cocina era un auténtico hervidero, un ir y venir de elfos y elfas, limpiando cacharros y preparando ya los platos de la cena. Yo estaba ocupado pelando nueces para la ensalada templada de roquefort y setas cuando de repente vi una mano colarse en el cuenco. Cuando alcé la mirada vi a un chico alto de ojos coloreados de un gris tormenta, que se llevó un puñado de nueces (de MIS nueces) a la boca y aún así pudo masticar, tragar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Eh, tú, el nuevo. Prepáranos algo.

El chico venía acompañado de tres amigos que se sentaron en una de las mesas más grandes, entre los cacharros a medio fregar y la masa de las croquetas. Uno de ellos, con gafas y el pelo más revuelto de lo normal, sacó su varita y apartó algunos platos sucios para hacerse hueco.

-¿Has oído? ¿O es que eres sordo?

-Vamos, Sirius, no seas borde.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi por primera vez. Al principio no parecía gran cosa: el uniforme parecía quedarle grande, tenía los ojos de un color absurdo y un par de cicatrices le cruzaban la cara para acabar muriendo entre sus labios. Pero entonces sonrió y fue como si alguien hubiera iluminado un poco la fría y enorme cocina. Y entonces se dirigió a mí. ¡A mí! Creo que en ese momento me quedé un poco embobado.

-No le hagas caso. Está enfadado porque tiene hambre.

-Lupin, ¿estás intentando razonar con un elfo doméstico?

-Cierra la boca, chucho pulgoso –hubo un coro de carcajadas por parte de los otros dos alumnos, pero no les hice mucho caso-. No hemos llegado a tiempo para la comida. ¿Podrías prepararnos algo? ¿Por favor?

Hubiera dado igual que lo hubiera pedido gritando, le habría preparado algo de todos modos, los elfos somos así: siempre serviciales (a veces hasta la exageración), pero hubo algo en su forma de hablar que hizo que me esforzara más mientras les preparaba un par de platos con las delicias de la cena, y cuando dijo "Gracias" supe que había hecho bien abandonando Durmstrang.

Eran muy escandalosos, pero la cocina no era precisamente silenciosa, así que tampoco molestaban mucho. El primero, el que se había comido mis nueces, tenía una risa realmente escandalosa y era el que más hablaba de los cuatro.

No es que los estuviera espiando, pero oí algo sobre fuegos artificiales y bombas fétidas y no fue difícil adivinar que estaba ante los gamberros de la escuela. Unos bastante peligrosos. Afortunadamente no se quedaron mucho rato, al parecer tenían que encoger los pantalones de alguien y querían hacerlo antes de que empezaran las clases. El chico de las cicatrices fue el único que se despidió.

Volví a verlos por la cocina un par de veces. En ocasiones sólo iban para coger algunos pastelillos para la merienda. Otras veces iban con un saco mágico que llenaban con cantidades ingentes de comida y se marchaban tan rápido como llegaban.

Pero no volví a tratar con ellos hasta dos semanas después.

Era de noche y casi todo el mundo dormía, incluidos los elfos, que se habían hecho un ovillo frente a la chimenea. Yo estaba terminando de fregar una enorme cacerola de barro cuando los vi entrar.

Iban sólo ellos dos: el chico de las nueces y el de las cicatrices. Yo siempre había visto a este último sonriendo, así que me sorprendió verlo en tal estado de nervios. El moreno parecía bastante preocupado y llevaba al otro cogido por los hombros en un gesto protector. Lo sentó frente a una de las mesas y miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien. Yo era el que estaba más cerca, así que me señaló a mí.

-Eh, tú, prepara una taza grande de chocolate. Que esté bien caliente.

Obedecí enseguida. No porque me preocupara el estado del chico, sino porque los elfos siempre tenemos que hacer lo que se nos pide.

Le llevé el chocolate y a pesar de las lágrimas el chico sonrió para dar las gracias. Temblaba como una de esas enormes gelatinas de fruta que solemos servir para la cena y empecé a sentirme mal al verlo tan triste.

-Vamos, bébetelo, seguro que te sienta bien.

El chico moreno parecía realmente preocupado por él. Yo me alejé y seguí con mi trabajo, pero aún así pude oír toda la conversación.

-Estoy bien, Sirius, fue sólo una pesadilla.

-¡Sólo una pesadilla! –exclamó-. ¡Y una mierda! Yo tengo pesadillas y no despierto gritando y llorando en mitad de la noche. ¡Merlín, menudo susto me has dado!

-Lo siento…

-Y ahora, ¿me vas a decir qué es lo que has soñado que te ha asustado tanto?

-Era una tontería, ya ha pasado.

-Vamos, Remus, ¡no querrás que te obligue a soltarlo! Ya conoces mis métodos de tortura.

Yo me asusté un poco por esas palabras, y miré preocupado al chico, pero Remus (al fin sabía su nombre) sonrió por encima de su taza de chocolate y supe que no había peligro. No torturan a los humanos lo mismo que a los elfos.

-Fue lo de siempre –confesó-. Ya sabes, era de noche, estaba oscuro y… alguien me mordía –añadió en voz baja.

Bueno, yo no sueño que _me muerden_ , a mí me muerden. Literalmente. He trabajado con niños bastante asalvajados. Me han mordido, quemado, medio asfixiado y hasta en una ocasión me colgaron bocabajo de una viga para hacerme cosquillas en la nariz. Morder a alguien no debería ser tan grave… Claro, que los elfos estamos acostumbrados a esas cosas y a otras peores que no vienen al cuento, pero al parecer el hecho de que mordieran al joven de ojos extraños era realmente grave. El moreno lo abrazó con fuerza y lo apretó un rato contra su pecho.

-No dejaré que nadie te muerda –murmuró con voz apagada-. Soy el único con derecho a hacerlo. ¿Me oyes?

El chico de las cicatrices sonrió sorbiendo las lágrimas y por un instante los ojos del moreno se suavizaron tanto que parecía una persona completamente distinta al "robanueces" que había conocido el primer día.

-Ahora todo ha pasado, así que vamos a intentar descansar un rato, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Y tú que miras?

La última frase iba dirigida a mí, desde luego. No pretendía espiar, claro, pero dibujaban una bonita estampa esos dos, allí, abrazados. No pude evitarlo.

-Déjalo, Canuto, no hace nada malo –Remus había desenterrado al fin la cara del pecho del otro chico y ahora los dos me miraban, todavía abrazados.

-No puedo evitarlo –masculló el moreno-. Me recuerda a Kreacher. Y sabes lo que pienso de él.

No creí conveniente comentar que un primo mío se llamaba así. Si no recuerdo mal, la última vez que lo vi trabajaba para una de esas nobles familias de Londres. Hundí la cabeza en el caldero y seguí fregando.

-No todos los elfos son iguales.

-Ya, Remus, conozco el discurso. Pero no vamos a hablar de elfos ahora, ¿vale?

Remus dio un par de sorbos cortos a su chocolate, como si le diera lástima que se acabara.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

Habían bajado la voz hasta el límite de los susurros, así que tuve que sacar la cabeza de la cacerola para seguir escuchando. Seguían muy juntos, demasiado para la salud, me parece.

-¿Qué tal de ti… y de mí?

En realidad no me sorprendió lo que pasó a continuación. Es más, casi podría jurar que sabía lo que iba a pasar antes de que ocurriese. Bueno, los elfos podemos ser dóciles y serviciales, pero no somos tontos, al menos no todos y al menos no del todo. Iba a retirar la mirada, pero era la primera vez que veía a dos chicos besándose y supongo que me llamó la atención. Creía que los besos entre chicos eran más cortos, pero estaba equivocado: pueden ser igual de largos y juraría que más intensos.

-¡Sirius! –protestó el chico cuando se separaron-. Deberías intentar controlarte, pueden vernos.

-¿Y qué?

-Que podrían… pensar… -no pudo terminar la frase con la boca del otro chico sobre la suya, aunque ahora no parecía que le importara tanto que les vieran.

Cuando un rato después se separaron los dos lucían una linda sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo esta noche? –murmuró el moreno-. Por si vuelve el lobo.

Remus asintió y ya no parecía tan triste.

-Vamos.

Los dos se pusieron de pie, sonriendo con ternura y poco después desaparecieron.

No es que me importe, pero al día siguiente hubo rumores de que un par de elfos que arreglaban la habitación de los chicos de sexto encontraron a dos alumnos que se habían saltado las clases divirtiéndose entre las sábanas…

Y ése fue nuestro segundo encuentro.

Recuerdo que se me ocurrió pensar que a lo mejor no volvía a tratar con ellos… pero me equivocaba. ¿Qué queréis? Los elfos no siempre tenemos la razón en todo.

Fue Sirius el que acudió a mí y si he de ser sincero al principio me asusté. Llegó pisando fuerte, haciendo que todos nos volviéramos a mirarle. Casi parecía un joven príncipe entrando en su reino particular. Nos recorrió a todos con la mirada hasta que finalmente se detuvo en mí.

-Eh, tú. Ven aquí.

Un poco asustado, como he dicho, me acerqué a él, con la cabeza gacha y sin dejar de retorcerme las manos.

-¿Sí, amo?

-Tengo que pedirte un favor.

Alcé la cabeza curioso.

-¿Y vosotros qué miráis? –exclamó molesto, al ver que los demás no nos quitaban ojo de encima-. Seguid trabajando, gandules, esto no es asunto vuestro.

Los demás le obedecieron enseguida y él pudo volver a volcar su atención en mí, que no dejaba de observarle expectante.

-¿Qué favor?

Él me miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, como si estuviera a punto de cambiar de opinión y marcharse por donde había venido. Finalmente decidió quedarse.

-¿Recuerdas a Remus? Ese amigo mío que te cae tan bien.

Asentí con rapidez. Claro que le recordaba.

-El de los ojos raros.

-¿Raros? –su boca dibujó una mueca, parecía que estaba a punto de sonreír, pero no lo hizo- ¿Por qué dices que son raros?

-No lo sé. Por el color. La gente no usa un color de ojos tan extraño.

Sirius asintió un poco distraído, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarme.

-No te metas con el color de sus ojos, ¿entendido? –amenazó apuntándome con el dedo.

-Yo no me meto con el color de sus ojos –aclaré-. Me gustan.

-Bien –sonrió-. A mí también. Oye, deja de hablar y escúchame, no tengo todo el día.

-Sí, amo.

-Mira, quiero prepararle a Remus una cena sorpresa por nuestro… bueno, para celebrar un día muy especial y quiero que tú te encargues de todo.

-¿Van a cenar en la cocina?

-¡Merlín, no! Necesitamos algo de intimidad.

-¿En el dormitorio?

Pareció pensarlo un momento.

-No. No podemos quedarnos allí, James y Peter se darían cuenta y… -calló de pronto, al ver que le escuchaba-. Escucha, lo que quiero es que busques un lugar secreto, escondido. Un sitio donde nadie pueda interrumpirnos. Y luego quiero que nos prepares una cena deliciosa a los dos. Que haya cerveza de mantequilla y un pastel de chocolate de postre, el resto lo dejo a tu elección.

-Sí, amo. ¿Y para cuándo quiere…?

-Esta noche.

-¡Esta noche! –fingí un desmayo, pero me recuperé antes de que empezara a zarandearme-. Es muy precipitado.

-No, no lo es. Pídele a alguien que te ayude. Tiene que estar todo listo para las ocho de la tarde.

-¡Las ocho! Pero las ocho es muy pronto. Muy, muy pronto. No podré…

-Vale, las ocho y media. Ni un minuto más. A las ocho y media lo tendrás todo preparado y me esperarás en el corredor del tercer piso, junto al tapiz de la momia que estornuda. ¿Te acordarás?

-Cerveza de mantequilla, pastel de chocolate, el resto a mi elección. A las ocho y media, tapiz de la momia. La momia que estornuda.

-Bien –parecía como si no se decidiera a sonreír del todo-. Más vale que no se te olvide nada –Ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse cuando se giró y me miró un rato en silencio-. Gracias –añadió. Y luego desapareció.

*

Así que ahí estaba yo, a las ocho y media en punto, y la momia del tapiz no dejaba de estornudar. Parecía tan triste que incluso pensé en ir a la planta de arriba a avisar a uno de esos médicos del cuadro grande del pasillo, a ver si podían darle un jarabe o algo.

Las ocho y treinta y uno.

No es normal que los humanos sean puntuales, pero esperaba no tener que esperar tanto. El caso es que llevaba todo el día metido en la cocina, preparando una cena exquisita para esos dos y estaba deseando volver y tumbarme junto a la chimenea para descansar un rato.

Por fin a las ocho y treinta y cuatro él apareció. Iba colocando bien el cuello de su camisa mientras se acercaba. Olía a colonia cara y llevaba el pelo mucho más peinado de lo normal.

-Será mejor que te des prisa, no tengo mucho tiempo.

Si algo me sorprende de los humanos es su capacidad para conseguir hacernos quedar mal a los demás cuando son ellos los que meten la pata. Era él el que llegaba tarde y aún así era yo el único que se sentía culpable.

-Está todo listo.

-Bien. ¿Has encontrado algún lugar apropiado?

-Sí.

Tenía contactos. Los elfos del colegio eran ahora mis colegas y cuando les pregunté por algún lugar "privado" para una cena "íntima" casi todos coincidieron en señalarme el mismo lugar. Digo casi todos porque hubo una elfina borracha que me propuso llevar los canapés al baño de prefectos. ¿Os imagináis? ¡Como si el baño fuera un lugar romántico!

-Genial. Ahora llévame allí.

Guié al alumno hasta el pasillo del séptimo piso y allí me detuve delante de un cuadro bastante raro de un troll bailando ballet. Sirius me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Espero que no se trate de una broma.

-¡Claro que no, amo!

-Bien –se cruzó de brazos-. Estoy esperando.

No suelo reaccionar bien ante la presión, pero traté de controlarme porque la alternativa a no obedecer era mucho peor. Di un par de vueltas ante la pared, justo enfrente del tapiz, bajo la atenta mirada de un par de ojos grises. Afortunadamente para mí la puerta se perfiló rápido ante nosotros y él se mostró mucho más dócil.

-La hostia –más dócil pero no muy bien hablado-. ¿Qué coño es esto?

-La Sala que Viene y Va –dije con orgullo-. El truco está en imaginar el interior antes de entrar. Hay que recorrer el pasillo tres veces con el lugar en mente y…

-¿Puedes imaginar cualquier cosa? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí.

-¿Un bosque, por ejemplo?

-Lo que sea.

-Alucinante –sus ojos brillaban mucho. A saber qué indecencias estaría pensando-. ¿Cómo encontraste un lugar así?

-Preguntando.

Por algún motivo mi respuesta le pareció divertida, porque de pronto se echó a reír.

-Tendré qué recompensarte por esto –entró y recorrió el lugar con la vista. Sonrió al ver la mesa preparada con todos los manjares que había estado cocinando y asintió-. Perfecto. Puedes venir más tarde a recogerlo todo.

-Sí, amo.

Cuando salió yo le seguí y me quedé un rato a su lado.

-Está bien, puedes marcharte.

Hice una inclinación y me retiré. Mi propósito era marcharme a las cocinas para tumbarme un rato junto al fuego y descansar… pero no sé por qué acabé escondiéndome en el corredor, detrás de una escultura que prefiero no describir.

No tardaron mucho en volver. Remus iba vestido con un pantalón vaquero y una camisa blanca que le sentaba de maravilla. Sirius le había cogido de la mano y tiraba de él.

-Aún no me has dicho dónde vamos.

-No seas impaciente –sonrió-. Ya lo verás.

-Pero es tarde. James y Peter deben estar ya en el comedor y…

Sirius se detuvo.

-¿Prefieres estar con ellos en lugar de conmigo?

Remus apenas lo pensó.

-No.

-Bien –sonrió-. Ahora, cierra los ojos.

Remus obedeció, un poco reticente al principio.

-¡No mires!

-No estoy mirando.

Sirius empezó a recorrer el pasillo tal como yo le había enseñado y poco después una puerta apareció en el muro. Sirius la abrió y sonrió cuando ésta se abrió.

-Vale, Lunático, puedes abrir los ojos.

Aún no sé porqué lo llamó así, supongo que tiene algo que ver con sus ojos grandes y su mirada soñadora que le dan ese toque de misterio tan llamativo. Puede que fuera por otro motivo. Remus se acercó y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al asomarse a la sala.

-¿De dónde ha salido? Esa habitación no estaba ahí antes.

Sirius sonrió orgulloso.

-Tengo mis contactos.

-Ya… ¿Porqué hay un bosque ahí dentro? ¿Y esa mesa?

-Creía que tenías hambre.

-Sí, bueno…

Sirius se acercó a él y cogiéndolo de la cintura lo acercó para darle un beso que se alargó durante varios segundos. No es que me importara mucho, pero los personajes de los cuadros empezaban a murmurar y parecía que ellos estuvieran a punto de empezar a quitarse la ropa. Las manos de Sirius hacía rato que habían desaparecido bajo la camisa del otro chico cuando éste reaccionó. De mala gana.

-Aquí no, Sirius –murmuró contra sus labios-. Puede vernos alguien.

-Tienes razón.

Remus soltó un grito de sorpresa que ahogó el mío cuando Sirius rodeó sus piernas con los brazos y lo levantó del suelo.

-¿Pero qué haces? –rió el chico castaño mientras intentaba soltarse.

-Secuestrarte.

Y sus risas desaparecieron mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos.

Así que aquí estoy. Podría haberme ido hace un buen rato, claro, ahora mismo podría estar roncando junto a la chimenea al lado de otro puñado de elfos, pero algo me retiene aquí. Supongo que quiero asegurarme de que él está bien cuando salgan, que lo del secuestro fue sólo una broma y que la cena no era una excusa para aprovecharse de él… No debería preocuparme lo que le pase a un humano y después de lo visto no creo que Sirius sea capaz de hacerle daño a Remus si le quiere tanto. Pero prefiero asegurarme.

Sólo espero que no se queden ahí toda la noche.

 **FIN**


End file.
